Wedding Vows
by juicy.kiwi
Summary: "I will forget you. I promise. So please, block me from your memories because we are never meant to be."
1. Chapter 1

"_Six years ago, I made a promise..."_

_o-o-o_

"Oh. _Sakura?_ Isn't that Sakura?" Perking up from his seat, Naruto instantly spotted an old friend. "Sakura!" Oblivious to the mood of the people accompanied him that evening, the blond kluz didn't hesitate to confirm the identity of the blossom hair maiden standing by the light pole, across the street from them.

The setting, a local promenade, it was a popular place, a high class district with the best restaurants and glamorous shops. Naruto and his closest friends were enjoying a weekly Friday dinner. The season was early autumn. Wintry air had yet to cross the area. Thus it was perfect to sit outside, endured the light chill and breathed in the remaining fresh air of summer.

The girl, with a few shopping bags in one hand, tucked her fallen bang neatly behind her ear from the wild wind. She looked up to her caller. A soft smile appeared on her face to see an old dear friend. _'Ah. I didn't expect to see them so soon.' _It was barely a day since she got off her flight from England. In the back of her mind, she can recalled the moment when she sat in the waiting room with an old note book in hand, entering old contacts into her phone. She quickly scanned the people around Naruto and matched the names of each individual.'_Ah, Ino cut her hair. Shikamaru still has that bore look on his face. Hinata? Wow, you're pregnant already. Good job Naruto.' _ She took a step across the walking lane._ 'Naruto...' _His bright smiling face warmed her up already.

Not waiting for her to reach them, Naruto and Ino made a leap from their chair. Excited to see their childhood friend, to catch up with her, to ask her a not so simple question, _Why haven't you contact us? _But before all of that, they would show her the amount of anger they had piled up the past years without her. Just like the days when they were six and when they turned adults, a hard smack on the back was given. "This is for missing out on our weddings!" A childhood promise, to be at each other important days. She, Sakura, had broken way too many promises. "But we missed you so much!" Then they pulled her into a group hug.

"I'm sorry you guys." Overwhelmed, Sakura felt a pang of guilt. "I was about to contact. Just got off my flight last night."

Crossing her arm, Ino narrowed her eyes at the pinkette, "Yeah? What's with the bags? Old habit dies hard or has it become an addiction?" Her red heel tapped.

Before Sakura could get a chance to explain about her missing suitcases, Naruto pushed them both into the restaurant. So many questions to ask, he didn't know where to start. Is she visiting? Is she coming back to stay, or will she leave them again with only a letter that arrived a few months after?

"What do you mean you can't sit here?!" Ino pouted. Her mood wasn't quite stable. Three months, she had had this little bundle of joys for three months.

Clapping her palms together, Sakura apologized, "I'm really sorry guys. I already have dinner plan tonight."

"Seriously Sakura?!" Naruto pointed to Hinata's growing stomach. "This, you have to spend time with this. I made this." But it didn't seem to change Sakura's decision. An awkward coincidence but her dinner plan was also at the same restaurant.

"For real, Forehead." Her ever so embarrassing nickname. "You left us six years and now you want to pretend we don't exist."

Fluster, she waved her hands, "I-it's not that? C'mon now Ino. You guys didn't expect to see me to-" Unfinished, her sentence trailed off into a whisper. Green orbs unintentionally caught the coming body toward their location. Surprise, she thought to herself, how could she not notice. Then again, she did spend a few year attempting to forget.

The waiter stood to the side after he led the remaining guests to the table. Yes, there were two. The first to emerge was Sasuke Uchiha, also an old friend as much as past lover. As usual, the air around him thickened. Tall, his broad shoulder was covering a body, much smaller and slender. Red, the tint of her hair made she seemed like a fitting match for him.

"Sasuke, look who we caught on the street." Naruto couldn't pipe down.

Obsidians met emeralds. Stoic, both were unable to read each other expression. Different, they can sense the time apart had heal both of them. For better or worst, it was a mystery.

"Hi, Sasuke. And…" She removed his face from her eyes.

"Karin, I'm Sas's girlfriend." Proud, she expressed it openly. "So you're the famous Sakura. I've heard many things about you from Ino and Naruto. You are more gorgeous than the pictures I've seen" Tightly wrapping her arms around his, Karin joked, "I bet this dude here was quite troublesome back then, right?" She gave Sakura a wink and mouthed, _'Don't worry, I know.'_ of their relationship. The story that was hidden with history.

A soft chuckled, Sakura smiled, "You have no idea."

Annoyed, Sasuke tugged on Karin's arms. "When did you come back?"

"Just last night," Her chest felt tight. She wasn't ready. "Uhm. I'm actually going to get my table right now." She looked at her watch. "I'm really sorry I can't join you guys but we definitely will meet up. It was nice meeting you."

"We could meet up for a drink after this!" Karin blurted out with Naruto backing her.

"I don't think that's a good idea, there are two pregnant women-"

"Actually three." Karin said with a straight face. Sasuke almost choke on his water. "Ha. Just kidding." She giggled then received a flick on the forehead by her boyfriend.

A grin, Sakura gathered her stuff and entered the restaurant. A moment later she was led outside again by a waiter to a reserved table. Sitting not far from them, Sakura was glad her back was turn toward their table.

[...]

Two hours had past. Desserts had just arrived to their table. Eyes uncomfortable turned toward the lonesome body sitting not far from them. Sadness clearly expressed from her back.

"Should we go over there again?" Hinata whispered softly to her husband. Worried, she bit her lower lip. "She hasn't ordered anything." Dinner time had long passed.

Obsidians quietly observed behind his bang. He thought, _'did she use to look like that,'_ when she waited for him. His troubled look didn't go unnoticed. Under the table, Karin reached over and squeezed his arm.

Then like a scene from a movie, bursting from the restaurant. A man in suit came running out with a bouquet of sunflowers in his hand. He tumbled through the obstacle maze of tables and chairs to reach his destination, the table with her waiting.

"If your excuse for being late is this," Turning to face him, her chin rested on her palm, she stared at the bouquet, "then you should save your breath." Emerald impassively gazed at the man. Heaving, choking from running what seemed to be like a marathon. His raven lock was a mess. Sweat rained down his temple.

"No." He spoke, swallowing a choke. "This is just a prop." He toss it aside. There was no time to be romantic. Although the past three hours could be made into movie. All the running had chased away his fear. With everyone around them watching, on one knee, he pulled from the inside pocket of his jacket, the one he refused to take off, a small box. "This." And with the remaining courage he had left. "Sakura Haruno." He opened the box to reveal a perfect diamond ring. "Will you make me, the happiest man in the world."

o-o-o


	2. Chapter 2

"_Sakura! I demand an explanation." The last word stretched out in pain. Under the gray sky of late summer, in front of a wide porch of a colonial style house, a fresh university graduated, the brooding young Sasuke, drenched from the rain, stood tall with his arm up and elbow raised to keep a door from slamming in his face. Anger and frustration mixed with confusion beamed from his eyes. Face filled with despair._

"_You were simply gone for too long," her eyes never meet his, "I was bored, okay?" She said it as though it had been rehearsed many times. _

"_Three months, it was barely three fucking months." He refused to accept that answer. Sasuke can hear the sound of her palm writhing the metal handle of her grandparents' home. "What happened Sakura?" _

She gave him another answer, similar to all the last. Rubbish, he thought. It was all rubbish. He refused to accept any of them. But it didn't matter anymore, surely, with all the years that had gone by, everything that had happened was all in the past. He accepted _that. _

Remembering it again for the first time in a long while, he recalled that was the very last time he saw her. Six years went by and she suddenly appeared, sitting three tables across from him, about to be engaged.

'_Engage.' _The word popped up in his head and the sudden sound of champagne bottle popped open brought his attention back to see a waiter entering with a tray of champagne glasses. Wrongly cued, the man finally realized his mistake and stood awkwardly on the side watching the couple because _she _still _hadn't _answered. Obsidians studied the scene. Sakura simply sat there. Still, he couldn't read her expression. Not that he ever could, or should care. But when her hand reached out toward the velvet box, Sasuke felt pang across his chest. Suffocating, he didn't realize he had held his breath since.

"_C'mon Sakura." _Both Ino and Naruto were on the edge of their seats. They were stunned before getting excited. _'What the fuck is going on?' _struck their head like lighting. Understanding now why she didn't want to join them earlier, they quietly rooted for this mysterious gentleman. Along with the rest of the table, they earnestly watched for Sakura's answer and when her hand reached out, Naruto ripped the table cloth.

About to jump up in joy, the blonds duo tripped forward the moment Sakura closed the box with a soft thud. A gesture of declined, she nonchalantly told him, "Sai. I'm hungry," then turned around to review the menu again.

The waiter almost dropped the tray thinking this poor man just got rejected and there he was, standing proud with the celebrated champagne. Quietly taking a step back, he thought of retreating and pretending his existence was minimal. _'Fml. I really fucked up.' _He wasn't sure whose life was worst. His, who had made way too many mistakes or him, who...'_is standing up like nothing happened?' What the…' _The waiter's thought trailed off as his eyes followed the defeated movement of male and his blank face.

Tall and poise, Sai quietly placed the velvet box safely back into his pants' pocket before removing the jacket of his suffocating suit. The waiter was shocked again when he turned to retrieve the champagne glasses and the prematurely opened bottle. Calmly, he instructed in a smooth tone, "Tell the chef to prepare the second choice", before sitting down and pouring the bubbling liquid into the two sparkling glasses.

Watching the flustered waiter stumbling backward in confusing, Sakura asked, "You already prepared something?" She turned around to give him soft smile and grab the glass.

"It's the fiftieth time, thought we celebrate." Pulling the chair as he sat down, Sai replied with his signature smile. "Even if I succeed to woo you or... not." Raising his glass, he held it forward.

Softly chuckling, Sakura shook her head. "I'm not even going to ask what happened." That made him late. Sakura already had some thoughts in mind, knowing this man too well.

"I'm not childish, Sakura." Reading her thought, his voice changed slightly. Broad hand reached across the table to hold hers gingerly. Deep set eyes, he said, "I'll ask you again and again...even the thousandth time."

Sakura couldn't find her words to reply. Aching, her chest felt tight. She squeezed his palm, "Sai, I'm-" "What the fuck happened?!" And of course, it was Naruto. Flustered, Sakura quickly turned around to see Naruto with his arms spread wide, mouthing, _'WTF?' _She facepalmed from not knowing how to dissect the situation for her own brain to analyze.

"They must be…"

"Childhood friends." Sakura explained as she stood up to greet the coming bodies of Naruto and Ino. _'How did I? Oh my gosh, I actually forgot they were there...' _Too long, she had been separated from them for too long. _"I met them earlier but you were late and they already had a group dinner going on_-Hey Naruto, Ino...This is Sai." She immediately started the introduction.

"Pleased to meet you." Sai was amused. In his eyes, he saw the younger self of Sakura mingling with her friends. The image of a girl he never met in the woman he loved.

Connecting the dots, from the stories told, he can distinguish who Naruto was, the obvious sweetheart wife of his, Hinata and the klutzy blond, Ino, with her husband, Shikamaru; who remained at the table with, _'So that's him' _Sasuke. The recollection of that name stung his ear drums.

Sai remembered. The scene replayed in his mind quite vividly.

_The dimly lit candles on the dresser across the room flickered its light to cast two long shadows on the bed._

"_Sakura." _

"_I'm sorry Sai. I-I can't." Sniffing, choking on her tears, Sakura bundle the flimsy fabric of the comforter closer to her chest. "I'll hurt you …" It wasn't physical pain but emotional. Sai sat on the edge of the bed. Helpless to see the girl shaken from trauma. Unable to accept anyone's comfort for her, even his love. "I can't forget him…" She muffled into her palms. Knees brought up to rest her forehead. "I can't forget him."_

_Crawling to her side, his strong arms pulled her away from her fortress. Once again, he reassured her, "You can." He lend her his shoulder. "I know you can." Just like the way she had taught him how to feel the rush of emotions, to be alive. "I promised you... "_ _And their first night of passion replaced with slumber. _

_Wrapping Sakura against his chest, Sai watched her anguished expression in pain when her lips whispered, 'Sasuke'._


	3. Chapter 3

o-o-o

"Bwuauaahahaha. You're classic Sakura." Slamming her palm on the table hysterically, Ino loudly laughed to her heartfelt content.

"Ino. You're making a scene." Head down, index finger propped her forehead. She couldn't believe the exaggeration of Ino's reaction when she shared her dear story. Their random meeting on the flight to Greece and Sai's impromptu proposal to travel Europe together. A trip that changed both of their lives.

Taking a sip from her water, Ino calmed down. "Still, Sakura. Stop torturing lover boy." She shook head, still disbelieved that he had proposed to her fifty times. A corporate lawyer with a good taste in romance wasn't something she could think of either.

"I'm not ready." Sakura simply answered. Looking out into the distance, her answer, like the cloudy sky outside the restaurant window, gloomed the atmosphere uncomfortably.

"Could it be..." Ino implied. But blue eyes softened when she noticed Sakura's hand gripped the clear glass tighter. The subject should drop. It was a secret she promised to keep. A secret that no one should ever be reminded of. A soft smile, she raised the glass to quench her thirst. A moment of stillness, the two girls sat in silence.

"Sakura..."

Emeralds raised to gaze at her dear friend. Gone were the days of their innocent youth. Ino had become more mature, well versed, no longer the preppy girl with eye candies following her every step. Six years had parted the paths they planned to travel together after graduation. Somewhat surprised at the news but somehow expected, Sakura was amused at the thought of this fierceful woman being a housewife. Then again, when your husband was the chief police of the city, there was an image at stake.

"...I'm always here for you," always had been, then and there. "You shouldn't have left …" She finally said it. That day, that night, Ino knew something was different about the girl. The past years, her thought reminisced about the days, the weeks that she disappeared. Panic spread and search parties made. Luckily, her location was known, last seen boarding the local flight. They concluded she needed some time away. Then her postcard assured them of her safety and since, no sight of her returned to their life.

"He cried." She continued.

Sakura shifted in her seat.

"That day. He wouldn't stop look-"

"Please Ino." Begging, Sakura's jaw clenched tight. "I-I really don't want to hear it…" Her voice whispered. Removing her eyes from meeting Ino's earnest gaze, glazed emeralds hid behind her lids. It was hard to breathe of the thought. She can vision it clearly in her mind without Ino's elaboration. Even when she had hurt him, not once but many times before that. She thought she had left a deep scar that severed all the ties between them. When she was gone, he shouldn't budge but_ 'why...?' _Tight, her chest stopped functioning. Her heart wavered.

"Okay." Afraid pressing the subject would chase her far away again, Ino sucked in a deep breathe and overturned the gloomy subject. Tapping loudly on the table to break the tension, she exclaimed, "Sheese, what is taking them so long!" Ino straightened up and looked around for the sight of the extra guests.

"Them? Who else besides Hinata is coming?"

"It's a girl-time lunch, so obviously the old gal gang." Ino mentioned the coming body of Tenten and how the girl almost dropped her tools at the news of Sakura returning.

"Ah, how is she?" Tenten hadn't always been close but when emergency arise she would always appear.

"Same as alway, she's opening another shop in the next town so she's doing well in that area…"But romance was another story. Ino rolled her eyes at that conclusion. Too many unsuccessful attempts she had tried match-making the engineer-powered-hunger-woman. "Why don't you try Sak. Find her a beefcake so she could stop bothering us during valentines."

Giggling, Sakura shook her head. "Ino. I'm a planner. I only deal with established couples..." She joked.

"Yes. Yes. The _perfect wedding, _right," A hint of pouting in her voice, Ino was still mad. Angry actually, when she learned that Sakura had made herself successful with her own firm planning weddings throughout Europe and Asia. She sure made their dream a reality. "Sakura, I'm not going to let you live it down." Because she could have help her planned her own wedding. A nightmare it was, she was glad it was an only once in a lifetime event.

"Ino. You're always my perfect partner." Sakura had given the blond a proposal.

"Better be." Excited, Ino wanted to leap from her seat. "So. How long are you going to be on break?"

Her shoulders shrugged. "Hm...Not sure. I'm waiting to see what kind of trouble Sai is going stir." Something up was his sleeve.

"Seriously Sakura, I would lock and chain lover boy at the first chance I get. Really, he's like an extinct species-Ten!" Keen eyes spotted the coming body.

Before Sakura could turn around, an attack already made. Tenten fully launched her body at her, death-gripped hug full of murderous love.

"Ten. Where's preggo?!" Concern, Ino knew of Hinata's slow pace.

"Oh. Karin is walking her."

'_Karin.' _The redhead that wrapped around _him. _Sakura turned to see her walking with Hinata.

All while, Ino gave TenTen the look of _'What the fuck?!' _and a couple glances toward the pink head, hintting.

Mouthing, 'I don't know', Tenten quietly pointed the blame toward Hinata.

[...]

"Alright ladies, I'll be back with your drinks. Take your time."

The waitress took off and left the table with distilled quietness. Hiding behind the thick menus, the seating arrangement somehow wasn't right, unsettling.

Sitting besides Ino, Tenten quietly glimped at Sakura and Karin. When they started a conversation about what to order. Her eyebrow raised inquisitively._ 'It's really over.'_

"So when can I meet this..._Lover boy._" Tenten smirked. "Sakura, you sneaky fox."

"Trust me. _Lover boy._" Sai's new nickname was going to be on his record forever. "Isn't what he seemed."

"Is he the kinky type?" And Ino made the conversation liveable. "You know...the dark, tall and handsome...I bet he's a bundle of joy in bed." A wink made Sakura's face pale.

"Ah. Ah. She's blushing. It's true. Lover boy is a masochist."

What Tenten said made Sakura stumbled forward. Karin laughed loudly while patting her seat mate's back. Hinata just wanted to find a way to cover her growing baby's ears.

[...]

"Anything else I can get you?" Settling the drinks in the correct position, the waitress settled the orders into her memories. "Enjoy your drinks." She left after a couple mumble of thanks.

The moment the waitress turned the corner, two right hands reached out and grabbed their drinks and switched its placement. The simple gesture caused both Karin and Sakura to look at each other in surprise. As if they could read each other mind, a giggle came out.

"So many great drinks gone wasted." Karin spoke of her clumsiness and Sakura shared the same feel.

A whistle came from Tenten broke their gaze. "I always thought Karin reminded me of someone. You guys are totally twinsie!" A forbidden statement exclaimed before Ino could have a chance to muffle the oblivious girl.

o-o-o

"_I'm quite embarrassed. I can't believe my uncle would really set us up like." Karin shyly smiled. Fidgeting in her seat, she couldn't believe the sight of the man seated in front of her. _

"_It's alright." Sasuke didn't seemed to mind. _

_Clear ruby eyes were estatic of the date she was currently engaged in. Agreed to meet her uncle for dinner with a colleague, she didn't expect for the old man to leave them in the midst of ordering drinks. _

_Luckily for Karin, Sasuke was polite. _

"_Here are your drinks." The waiter returned to the table and settle their orders neatly. "Are you guys ready to order?"_

_About to answer the waiter, Karin reached and switched her drink out of habit. "I would like the black diamond steak dinner with…" Her voice trailed off as she noticed Sasuke's sudden stunned face. _

[...]

"Sasuke." She called out to him from the kitchen as she set the last dish in the washer. Having dinners like usual with the workaholic man, she often had to remind him when to eat.

"Hn?"

"Have you met the new neighbors?" Piercing her body over the sink, Karin curiously look through his yard to see the house next to them was cleared of moving truck. It was a mystery how the old neighbors just left out of the blue. Witness-protection program perhaps?

"No."

She had grew accustomed to his simple replies.

"Are you done?" Sasuke notified for her to join him in the living room.

Replying in a heartbeat, Karin skipped gleefully back to her boyfriend's side. Agreeing to spend a movie night together, the red head made sure she wore the newest set of lingerie. '_He wouldn't know what'll hit him.' _

[...]

"Ahh." A sudden cries of pleasure escaped Karin's throat. Exhausted, she felt the body on top of her gave in to the their friction. Her ears vibrated sweetly of his satisfying grunts.

Unable to recall how they got to his bed, all Karin could remember was a quick scene of the movie turning blanche. When she let her sweater fell off her slender shoulder and revealed the new under garment underneath. Sasuke didn't waste a second to distract them from the boring movie.

"Stay." She breathed out a complaint when she felt him removing himself from her.

"Sleep." He ordered her. "I need to finish my work." His proposal for the new project.

Pouting, but she didn't have enough energy to rebut it. Sasuke and his undeniably sexy body, glistening in sweat could order her to do anything. Because his gaze was hypnotic. She let him wrapped her up under the comforter and felt asleep to the calming footsteps of his, walking away.

Closing the bathroom door, Sasuke entered the kitchen to fetch a cold drink. The darkness of the room highlighted the scene outside of his kitchen bay window. It framed _that _house. In the past six years, he had thought the memories finally escaped his mind, but in all honest truth, it was the reason he stayed. In the same neighborhood, on the same street they shared. In the back of his mind that he refused to admit, Sasuke knew he was waiting, had been waiting.

When its righteous owner returned and a new owner took over, Sasuke had a hint of feeling stirring in the pit of his stomach every morning he drove away from his garage to see the all sort of workers entering the house, busy with their tasks, hoping to see the owner, to see that hint of blossom. But when Karin carried the news that _she _only stayed temporality because of someone's work. His mind concluded it was only a foolish coincident.

Sasuke pulled his gaze from the window, turning around, he headed straight to his office.

A click of the hallway light flickered off.

Across his lawn, the light of _that _house turned on,

[...]

"Sai…" She heard a door closed and sense a flushed of light turned one. Though blocked from her eyes sight, Sakura could feel it was a wave of warm light. Blindfolded, she was clueless to where Sai was leading her.

"Sakura, trust me." He held tightly to her waist, leading her.

"Sai…" Wavering her arm around, Sakura, with all her frustration, furiously searched for an object of context.

"Sakura." Sai growled a warning, she was grabbing unwanted attention from certain part of his body.

Pouting, she pulled her hand back. "This is not fun." Sakura can still feel the pain from walking into the wall earlier. "When can I take this off?"

"_Now." _His voice was smooth. Sakura felt the silky softness of his tie fell from her face. Too bright, her pupils took its time to adjust.

And the moment she saw clarity, Sakura was stunned in place. Mouth slightly ajar. Sakura couldn't find any words to describe her thought. She held her breath in. Spinning around, the scenery around her felt like a flashback of her childhood memories. A step ahead, Sakura walked toward the white piano in the same position as she remembered. Not the same one but the placement the scenery, the object, the context, everything was clearly there.

"W-wha-what…" Sakura turned around to have Sai caught her in his arms. Looking up, wild emeralds bewildered for explanation. "How...how did you…?"

"Sakura." He smirked. "Who do you think I am?" His eyebrow raised in a teasing tone.

"B-but...When did you? How were you able to…"

"Let just say I gave them an offer only an insane person would reject." He led her over to the blue couch by the piano. The moment Sakura sat down, Sai resumed his position. On one knee, he reached into his pocket.

And such action made the girl on high alert. "W-wait." She was afraid. Dreadfully afraid. Then when lover boy pulled out a few photos from his pocket, her anxiety lessened. Taking them from her personal album, Sai explained how he was able to stage the room, the home from her childhood.

"I know it's not exactly the same bu-"

"Thank you." She leaned down and wrapped him in a hug. "Thank you." Unable to contain the memories within the wall of her childhood home, Sakura allowed herself to cry the tear of joy.

Waiting for his lover to calm down, he edged her with a teasing question, "Then, tell me why were you anxious earlier." Such a tease, he knew but it wouldn't hurt. "Were you expecting something?"

Scoffing, she bit her lips on his shoulder. Straightening up, Sakura looked at Sai with accusing eyes, _'you know what you tried to do'. _

"Sakura." His broad hands reach up to cup her face. "What kind of person do you think I am? Don't worry, I'm not going to attack when you're weak." He gave her lips a soft peck. "Now, where should we start?"

"Huh? Wait. What?"

"I'll be nice. You can pick first."

"Sai. You perv!"

"The kitchen. Good choice." He slowly strutted toward his target.


	4. Chapter 4

o-o-o

"Morning."

"Hn."

Karin stared at her boyfriend from across the kitchen island. Early morning light brightened up the room and highlighted his silhouette. The way he leaned against the sink, the sleeves of his shirt rolled mid way up his arms, showed the muscular form of his body.

"You're up early. Breakfast?" Karin already knew the answer but felt compelled to ask, a hint of hope in her voice.

Ever since she started staying over more often with him, Karin had woke up extra early to prepare a loving meal. But lately, it wasn't the case. Ever since _that_ day, the day when they encountered the new neighbor, he had started leaving for work an hour earlier than usual.

"No. I'm going to leave now."

He finished drinking the bitter concoction then placed the mug in the sink. Calmly walked over to the chair where he placed his jacket, Sasuke got ready for his work.

"Let me." Karin walked over to help him button up the sleeve and straightened his outfit. A clear sign of disappointment shown through her expression. Biting the inside of her cheek, Karin felt a hint of upset. A tight pan of jealousy rolled around together with uncertainty disturbed the balance of her mind.

Quietly, he watched the troubled expression on her face. Karin was never good at hiding her emotions.

"Karin." He gingerly placed a kiss on her forehead, then a small white-lie escaped his lips. "Work had been busy lately."

Straighten up in shock, the redhead was surprised at his sudden action, for he was someone who rarely showed affections, in public or not.

"I'll try get out early today. We can go out before meeting the others for dinner."

Elated, Karin smiled brightly and agreed. Whatever the foul feeling in her stomach, she concluded it was only because she had over thought the situation.

It had been too long ago, the fire should stop burning by now.

o-o-o-o

"I am quite surprise that you agree to assist us, Sai." The president of Konoha Hotel, Kakashi Hatake stood up and shook the young lad's hand.

"If my uncle had given a word, there is no way I could decline. Besides, it is an opportunity I couldn't pass." Konoha Leaf was rising as a prominent corporation of the east coast.

Fixing the scarf around his nose, Kakashi's gentle eyes smiled, "Ah. Yamato. Of course. Of course."

"Though there is one condition I would like to suggest." Sai's signature fake smile made Kakashi shivered.

[...]

"Seriously, the chance of Kakashi being on time is rarer than a meteorite hitting us. Why are we here?!" Sprawling over the meeting room table, Chief of Security, Kiba craved to be released from his overnight shift. Turning his head over to the left, he stared at the man sitting next to him, a clear hint of annoyance flickered. But that didn't stop him from talking, "Sasuke. Really. Do you ever cuddle your girlfriend in the morning?" He had seen him in the office since early morning.

Sasuke ignored him, like the rest of the department managers in the room. Then to everyone's joy, the conference room door swung open the reveal the big boss.

"Sorry, sorry, everyone." Kakashi walked in with his secretary. "I am a little behind on schedule." When didn't he, thought by everyone.

Clapping his hand together, he got straight to the point. "Alright, I'm sure everyone have in your possession the end of this quarter's report. But that's not the reason why I assemble you today. As part of the new strategy for Konoha, I've invited a new consultant to assist us. Do welcome." Kakashi motioned for him to step forward. "Sai."

Sasuke almost snapped the pen in his hand in half.

"For the next months he will be reviewing progresses from every department." Then Kakashi whispered that he would be taking a break.

"Good morning everyone, I look forward working with you." Standing tall and bursting with charismatic charm, Sai quietly scanned the room of staffs then settled his sight straight at his known target.

_He_ felt the gaze as well as everyone in the room. The tension thickened when Kakashi introduced Sasuke as the current Executive Director.

"Pleased to have your assistance." Sasuke said tonelessly as he shook Sai's hand.

A smirk given, Sai replied, "Likewise."

[...]

"Although, you've mentioned that you will assemble your own team." Sasuke was uncertain at such news. "If needed I can give you a list of suggestion."

"That will be alright. I'll keep it in mind." Sai settled down the guest's chair of Sasuke's office. Quietly, he reviewed the documents that was offered.

Watching Sai quietly behind his bang, Sasuke carefully deconstruct the possible motive of this man who appeared out the blue. He knew, planned or not, Kakashi would never keep such decision from him.

"Did you know." Sasuke asked then continued when Sai looked up. "That I work here."

"Yes." There was no delayed in his tone.

And that made Sasuke more alert and incapable of reading his moves. Clenching his jaw, Sasuke felt uncomfortable with this man.

"A mere coincidence if you want to believe it or not." Sai lazily flipped the page. "I saw your name a while back." On a news article, celebrating the new achievement of the hotel. "The reason I'm here is by the request of my uncle." Closing the folder in his lap, Sai stood up with his hand in his pocket. "But most importantly, I'm here for her." Sakura would never return without him, he believed so.

[...]

_"Konoha Leaf?" The name sounded familiar. Sakura looked up to search her memory._

_"Uhm. The hotel's quite near your hometown. I thought you would know." Sai placed a glass of wine by her work space. Eyeing the papers around her, he felt proud with the progress she made. Hoping to achieve her dream._

_At the word of hometown, Sakura froze. The ticket he bought for her from last year was collecting dust in her drawer. Feeling Sai's arms wrapping around her waist, she felt a sense of comfort._

_"Will you go with me?" He asked tenderly._

_"I-I don't know. Let me think about it." Sakura resumed to occupy her mind with work._

And he was glad she made the decision. When he saw the text that she had board the flight, Sai dropped everything at hand to prepare for her arrival. Sakura smiled sweetly at the memory as she stood in the kitchen with a cup of hot tea in her hand. Emeralds watched the beauty of autumn unfolded before her eyes.

The ringing tone of skype pulled her attention back to her work space. Quickly answered, she greeted a co-worker in Europe.

"I've send you the design proposals. Please let the bride know that I will be there personally to facilitate the wedding. Tell her not to worry."

A reply from her co-worker stating maybe it was time, she considered branching out, made Sakura giggle, "I'll think about it." Though it can only be amusing thought in her mind because time was an enemy. Sakura hated how it moved forward without pausing for anyone.

Ending the call, Sakura leaned back against her chair. Bored, she missed the annoying hovering form of Sai. Then again, he was here for work after all. She was only tagging along for …

_'For what?'_

Part of Sakura knew the answer, the remaining denied it completely. Deep in thought, Sakura didn't notice her phone was ringing from a spasm of texts.

Quite a busy day it turned out. Sakura's raised her eyebrow at the contents of the texts.

[...]

"Sai." Sakura stood and glared straight at the said man. Anger was visible in her tone.

"I thought you would be bored." Cheekily smiled, Sai stood behind Sasuke as his shield. "Won't you be happy now that we could work together."

Sasuke, expressionless, wasn't fond of the situation. The person he least expected to be in his office was standing before his eyes.

"I don't have time for this." Sakura tapped her forehead. A bit flustered at the same time when she entered the room to find Sasuke there with Sai. Shock to know how small the world really was.

"Sure you do. Here's the contract." The fearless lover boy held up the folder and pen.

Snatching the folder from his hand and slamming it down the table, Sakura pulled Sai by the collar. Twitching his eyes, Sasuke remembered Sakura's bad temper.

"Sai. I still have a firm to manage. Are you trying to send me to an early gr-"

Sai quickly covered her lips from speaking, preventing her from saying the forbidden words. Completely ignoring the other body in the room, he wrapped his arms around the feminine body of his lover and whispered in her ear. "Don't say that. Of course I know."

Pouting, she could never stay mad at him. "Then what's with this suggestion?"

"Well, it involves someone's dream and a someone's wish to make that someone smiles." Sai calmly stroked the blushed cheek. "Guess who's planning a wedding here." He dropped the news she had always dreamed of catching.

Confusion quickly replaced by sudden realization. Sakura's mouth gaped wide. With a yelp, she jumped fully onto Sai and wrapped him in a hug of joy.

"..." It had returned. That feeling had returned. Unable to remember how long ago it was or how much effort it took for him to finally bury away that feeling, with the scene unfolded before his eyes, Sasuke no longer able to restrain it. Jealousy boiled the blood within the veins of his heart.

Quietly backing away, he had to escape the room.

o-o-o-o

"Getting out early. Huh? Screw you Uchiha." Looking at the time on her phone, Karin felt displeased by the missing text or call from a certain someone. A sigh escaped her chest, Karin should have known better not to expect anymore from the man. 'I even got out of work early to get ready.'

"Waiting for your boyfriend?"

Redhead looked up to meet the barista of the coffee shop they usually meet up after his work. Pouting, she couldn't hide away her disappointing look.

"Here, on the house." A cupcake was placed before her.

Sitting straight up, Karin took the fork offered. "Thanks Suigetsu."

"No problems. Cheer up." He gave her a wink. Arranging the sweets in preparation for after work rush hour, Suigetsu paid extra attention to the gloomy girl that often sulked by his counter.

A sceptical look at the barista, Karin tapped the fork against her lips. "Hmm...Do you act like this to all the girls?"

"Of course. Girls are gentle creatures that need sweet nourishments. And speaking of your sweet. Hey." He greeted the coming body of Sasuke. "You should be careful there. This gem might get snatch up if you keep making her wait." Suigetsu winked at the giggly face of Karin.

"Hn." Sasuke on the other hand, his expression wasn't lively.

And soon Karin's wasn't also, because when she turned around to greet her boyfriend, _she_ appeared behind him. Completely ignoring the other bodies, Karin only focused on the scene in front of her eyes that framed the two of them.

The metal fork in her hand felt hot.

Releasing it emitted a cringing sound that echoed solemnly throughout the cafe.

Dinner that night passed by uncomfortably. Everyone seemed cheerful though, at the news of _them_ working together. Congratulatory comments were given to the new project that would turn into a famous wedding of the hotel history.

All Karin could do was smiling cheerfully, quietly rooting for his effort. Not expecting for more or asking much details, the night she thought would be romantic then end with glee turned cold and empty when she returned to her own apartment.

Dropping her body to the chilling sheets of her bed, Karin didn't know how she should react. Not caring to change, she crawled under the sheet and waited for sleep to come.


End file.
